


Trouble at the Left Back Union

by jaytheforce



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, left back union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaytheforce/pseuds/jaytheforce
Summary: There's a training camp in Austria, a new teammate and plenty of jealousy. Andy is mostly oblivious.
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson
Kudos: 21





	Trouble at the Left Back Union

As soon as he steps into the room, he leans back against the cool wood of the door. The second training session of the day nearly finished him, he's sure of it, and he wants nothing more than to sleep for the rest of the day. That would require moving away from the door though, and he's not sure that his legs won't give out if he tries to make any kind of movement right now. Should have stretched for longer, probably. “What are you doing?”, he asks as he spots James on the bed by the window. (Something about seniority – or was it being a senior member of society? He can't quite remember the full extent of the argument.) When he gets no answer, he shifts to push off the door and makes his way over to the bed. “Milly?” Still no answer. At what age does your hearing start to go? 

With the greatest of efforts, he manages to make it over to his teammate's bed and he obnoxiously throws himself on it, laughing a little as he feels the mattress bouncing with the movement.  
“Get your boots off my bed.”  
“Aye aye, captain.”  
He's expecting a laugh but is met with more silence, and he sighs as he shifts to sit up enough to toe out of his Nikes. “Are you being grumpy old man Milner again?”, he asks as he shifts closer to James once he hears that the boots have clattered to the floor. A snort is better than no reaction at all. At least he knows that he's not being completely ignored, and he dares to shift a bit closer to the other man, even sliding a hand over his abs through his shirt. 

“I'm not grumpy.” Thoroughly unconvincing and about five years after he posed the question, so he cocks an eyebrow as he shifts his gaze to Milly's face. “No? Just quiet? Having a bad day?” He keeps his eyes on James' to challenge him to argue about it again, and groans when the other man just offers him a shrug of his shoulders and goes back to looking at his phone. “You've got to give me something, you know I'm no good with silence”, he says as he presses right up against James on the narrow bed. Stonewall. He's pretty sure this is one of those situations where you could hear a pin drop even if there was no one around to hear it. Is that the saying? No, it's something about trees, isn't it? Frowning, he slips a hand under Milly's training top, wanting to draw a reaction out of him. “Babe.”  
A grunt, a slight shift, but otherwise no indication that James has even heard him. 

“Don't ignore me”, he all but whines as he pushes Milly's top up further to expose more of his skin. He glances at Milly's face to gauge his reaction but isn't sure that there even is one, so he leans his head down to give his abs a sharp nip of his teeth. He can hear a quick intake of breath, and once he's established that it didn't come from himself, he allows himself to smirk. And then he bites down on the taut skin again. He lets out a laugh as he hears a muttered _'sadist'_ , and quickly looks up at James' face. “It's not sadistic if you like it.” He's pretty sure that's true, and as he doesn't hear Milly protest, he figures that he's right. 

In fact, Milly isn't protesting a lot at all, and it doesn't take very long to to pull his training shorts and his pants down, despite not getting a lot of help from the other man. Not until he ducks his head and licks the hardening length in front of him does he hear another sound from James. He really hates silence, so the aim of the game today is clearly to get the other man to vocalise his thoughts. It's not an easy task, but he's sure he can hear a moan (albeit a quiet one) coming from Milly when he shifts to wrap his lips around his cock. Another moan, and he tries hard not to smirk as he hears it. Clearly, he is already winning at this game. Closing his eyes, he shifts to take James fully into his mouth. It's some task, but he does manage it and is rewarded with another series of moans. He is by no means an expert at giving head, but as James puts a hand at the back of his head and helps to guide him along, he'd like to think that he's at least giving him an experience to enjoy. There's a sharp tug on his hair just before he feels the salty spurts hit his tongue, and he forces himself to relax long enough to be able to swallow it. 

James is still trying to catch his breath as he moves back up to lie against him, and he smiles as he shifts to nuzzle his neck affectionately. Andy's not exactly expecting an 'everything you do's amazing', but an acknowledgement of his efforts would have been nice. And he hates fishing for compliments, but his mouth is always ( _always_ ) quicker than his brain, and the “was it good?” slips out before he can help it. He feels like he's 15 and trying to get off with a girl for the first time, only to be told that she's not into it. He's pretty sure that he looks about 15 as well as he bites his lip in anticipation of Milly's answer. Only there isn't one, just another grunt before James shifts to put more space between them. Confused, he shifts to slide off the bed, still nibbling at his bottom lip as he looks over at James. 

“Did I do something wrong?”  
“Why don't you ask your new friend Kostas?”  
Way too salty, and not at all like Milly. He's still not entirely sure what's going on, and he's sure he's got a big frown on his face as he heads for the bathroom to have a shower. He manages not to slam the door on the way, and surely he should get at least one gold star for that given how upset he is at the moment. 

Even with the hot water cascading down his body, he can't stop his mind from racing. Milly's words are still ringing in his ears, and he's not sure why. He's not done anything wrong, he's just been nice and friendly in welcoming the new guy. They're a tight-knit group, so it's important that they all get on. Milly knows that better than anyone. In fact, he's fairly sure that Milly's the one who told him so in the first place. He's still frowning as he gets out of the shower and catches sight of himself in the mirror, and he makes a face at his own reflection before reaching for a towel to dry off, securing it around his waist as he makes his way back into the room. Milly's still got his eyes glued to his phone, and he can feel his mouth opening before he even realises what's happening, and the words are out of his mouth before he can process them. “Are you jealous?” A grunt and a shrug, but no actual reply. He repeats the question as he moves over to Milly again, because he's just caught up with his brain and is starting to see what is happening. The reply he gets is a sullen 'no', and he's definitely not buying it. 

“I love you”, he says as he sits down on the edge of the bed. James doesn't move a muscle. “I don't know exactly what's going through your mind, but there's nothing going on. He asked me to help with his English, but that's it.“ He smiles as Milly starts laughing – it's a welcome sound at this point, and he doesn't protest as he's pulled back down on the bed, the towel sliding down his hips in the process. “You're going to teach him English? But you don't even speak English yourself.” As he's about to protest, James shifts to kiss him fully on the lips. He relaxes into it, glad that they're no longer arguing. “When are we going back home?”, he asks once James ventures further down his body with his lips. He can barely remember the answer though, as Milly's got his lips behind his knee and he can feel it jerking up at the tickling sensation. Another laugh from James as he presses the leg back onto the bed and gives him a cheeky smile. “Keep your fat knees still, I'm not done yet.”


End file.
